The wedding gift
by chelley0207
Summary: Emily and Sam are getting married... Leah and Jacob are getting even! Rater M for language and some sexual activity.


**The Wedding Gift**

**Attention: I don't own anything! **

_**Phone rings…..**_

"What?" I answer disgruntle and pissed off that I'm being awakened by the phone.

"Sorry Leah, Did I wake you?" I hear Emily ask over the other end.

"This better be good cousin." I tell her.

I haven't called her by her name in a year and I've reframed from calling her 'bitch' for the last 6 months at the request of my mother.

It was more of a threat than a request.

"I was hoping you would come over and help me with the last minute details for the wedding." She asks politely with a tone of over excitement.

The wedding is in 4 days.

I can think of five other things I rather do than go to her house. Let's see, 1) I rather cliff dive into Hell, 2) I rather become a meth addict, 3) re-vote Bush back into office, 4) Fuck Bella Swan-Cullen whatever that bitch's name is, and 5) let a horse do me in a porno.

"Leah, are you there?" Emily asks breaking me from my thoughts.

"What time?" I ask ignoring her question.

"2 o'clock."

"Okay I'll be there." I say closing my cell phone. Looking at the clock on my screen

I see that it is 12:45pm and grumbling 'bitch' I get up and go to the bathroom.

After my hot shower I head down to the kitchen to eat some stale Fruit Loops before walking over to her house regretting, going seconds after leaving my porch.

Walking up to her front door I am instantly annoyed by the multicolored wind chimes hanging around the porch. I hesitate knocking on her door when I catch a faint hint of Jacob's scent but it's old. Knocking on the door and she answers by the second knock. Has she has been sitting by the door waiting on me?

"Leah." She says while throwing her arms out to hug me. I step away slightly narrowing my eyes warning her to stay away and look on as she puts her arms down, hands hanging down at her sides and looking down at the ground.

"So, what do you need me for?" I ask trying to get this time I'm here over with.

"Well, I want you to see the dress and I need your help with last the minute seating arrangements." She says smiling.

"Okay." She leads me to the den where she has the name placements set out along with decorations.

"I'm going to put the dress on. I'll be right back." She says.

I nod at her while looking around the den and notice the pictures of her and Sam – everywhere. Various pictures of the family and a picture of us next to the glass butterfly I gave her for her 14th birthday. She has a collection of glass butterflies in a dark cheery wood cabinet that Sam made for her.

Emily loves these things she has been collecting them all her life. I pick up the clear small one with gold antennas. I've thought about getting her a large one for a wedding gift but then again I gave her husband so maybe that's good enough.

"Leah." She calls out to me.

Turning around with the butterfly still in my hand I take a step back and draw in a deep breath. Emily looks absolutely beautiful in the dress you don't notice her scars.

Emily has on a one shoulder tightly fitted semi-mesh dress with white roses on the shoulder strap. The dress clings to her body all the way down to mid-thigh I notice a she has a pudge but I ignore it. Her dress fans out towards the bottom.

"You look beautiful." I tell her honestly. She smiles nervously looks down at the ground while placing her hands on her stomach and whispers a soft, 'Thank you, Leah'.

I stare at her for a few more moments hoping that she'll say something. She bites down on her bottom lip and looks around the room fighting the urge to make eye contact with me which can only mean two things: she wants to ask me a question but doesn't know how to ask or she has something to say but doesn't know how to react.

"Cousin, is there something you need to tell me?" I ask her and she looks at me sideways, bites her lip and she nods her head.

I try not to think about what she has to say because it's probably something dealing with the wedding.

"Leah I-I," She stutters as her mouth opens and closes not making any sense.

"Spit it out." I yell losing the small amount patience that I had left after my relationship died with my love for Sam and Emily.

"I-I'm pregnant." She blurts out.

"Huh?" I ask not fully processing what she said.

"I'm pregnant." She says smiling and playing with the front of her dress nervously.

"Congratulations." I lie to her as I feel the glass butterfly in my left hand that is still in my hand begins to start biting into my flesh. I can hear the soft crunch of the glass as my grip tightens.

My eye starts to twitch from the pain but I don't flinch nor stop feeling that at this very moment that if I stop squeezing my right fist will have a very forceful introduction with her face.

"Leah you're bleeding." She says rushing over to me grabbing my hand. Snatching my hand away from her I watch as she runs and searches for a towel.

"Leah I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out from anyone else." She says handing me a towel as I drop the crushed figurine and wrap it around my hand.

"It's okay." I lie dryly once again to her. She reaches in for a hug as I step back, again, slightly and think rather or not I should hug her but I have better idea. Reaching out towards her Emily quickly embraces me.

"I'm happy for you." I tell her as pull her in for a strong and tight hug. Removing the towel from my hand I grin to myself and rub the blood on the back of the wedding dress.

I give her a hard pat and I feel her shake underneath me as if it hurt. I'm satisfied for the moment but I think I will get her a wedding present.

"I need to get the glass out before this heals." I say while waving my hand in her face. She lets me go and I almost run out the room starting to breath heavy. Once I get outside I feel relieved and as if I can start to breathe.

The pain the glass is causing pulses through my body. Once I'm back at home do I hear loud noises and notice it smells bad.

"Why are you always here when I'm here?" I yell slamming the living room door. "

Leah, relax I invited him over." Seth says as he continues to pound on his Xbox remote control yelling 'beat that bitch'.

"Yeah, Leah I was invited." Jacob sings while smiling at me. I stump up the stairs and slam my bedroom door once I'm in my room.

Looking at my hand I notice that the glass has pushed itself out and my hand has healed. Lying down on the bed with my eyes closed and breathes out a heavy sigh. Within a minute I can hear someone jiggling the doorknob.

"Lee." Jacob calls while walking in my room.

"What?" I groan and he smiles at me.

He has on khaki cargo shorts with a black wife beater on that is so tight it's molded to his body, so it must be Seth's. I can't help to notice his 12 twelve pack.

"Nothing," He says bouncing himself on my bed.

"Why aren't you with your child bride?" I grumble under my breath.

"They're gone." He says quietly hurt in his voice.

"What?" I gasp in disbelief while opening my eyes quickly to look at him.

He then pulls out a beige letter and reads:

Dear Jacob,

Let me start of by saying I love you and I appreciate everything you have done for me and my family but I can't share her. I want Renesmee to have a chance at a normal life and being promised to you from birth isn't the way to live. When I look at you, you are looking at her and she doesn't even see me or her father. He reads her mind and she thinks about you more than she thinks about food. Jacob I'm trying to set the both of you free. Thank you for everything and I will always be your best friend and you will always be mine.

Love,

Bella Cullen

I look over at Jacob his eyes are dead but he is smiling.

"Selfish bitch, how are you?"

"Fine," He says sounding dead like they way his eyes looks.

"I didn't want to be stuck with Bella for eternity." He then laughs but his smile disappears and I can see reality set in on his face as the room falls silent and he is stuck in a daze. He's thinking of all the times he spent with Bella and Nessie. He lost two people he loved at the sometime in one day. I know that look too well because at this very moment that time spent is just a distant memory.

"It will get better." I say lying back on my bed as Jacob does the same.

"One day." He says wanting to believe his own words.

"Emily's pregnant." I state quietly and he looks over at me. There's the inkling of pity building in his eyes but the moment I smile does he smile back at me. I look at him and think from here only things could get better well maybe

Wedding Day…

I look in the mirror as Rachel struggles with my hair. My make-up actually looks nice since my mom helped me with it earlier. She said, 'it's like prom' but my date is marrying my cousin today. So it's more like an overly decorated funeral.

"Leah, be still." Rachel grumbles with bobby pins in her mouth while trying to find a place to stick an ugly pink silk flower in my head. I can't believe she chose pink. We look like the Pepto Bismol bridesmaids.

"Rachel my hair is short there isn't much you can do with it. Leave it alone." I tell her.

"Did you purposely cut your hair because of the wedding?" Rachel asks me.

"No, I have to keep it short. Where is Emily anyway?" I ask changing the subject.

"She had to get her new dress altered as the other one got blood on it, somehow." Sounding like she was in a hurry, Laughing darkly I can't help but smirk.

"Leah you didn't!" Rachel says while gasping.

"Everything doesn't revolve around my hate for this bitch and her dumbass husband and bastard child." I yell quickly getting up and walking away. I wanted a reason to get out of the room because Rachel was getting on my nerves.

I walk around the house until finding a room that's not occupied which happens to be their bedroom. Instantly I gag but desperately needs a quiet place to think.

Walking over to the recliner that sits in the corner slightly angled towards the bed I sit down figuring that this is where Sam stalks Emily while she is sleeping. Reclining back in the chair I close my eyes can smell them – they're unique scent – and it makes my head spin but the peace feels too good. There is a low chatter filtering in through the closed door from downstairs that is mixed in with the laughter of Sam's pack right outside.

Hearing his voice brings up unwanted memories of who Sam and I were before becoming wolves. We were each other's everything and I thoroughly enjoyed our love but can't help to think the time we spent was false.

A tear escapes my eye and then more comes. The pain constricts my heart and takes over as it suddenly becomes hard to breath. I'm scared to think that I might never find my 'one', the one for me to adore. I want find a true, true love.

A sigh escapes my throat as I think about the way he touched me and how he used to love me. Anger consumes me because I thought I was over this but I can see that I'm not because the pain is still fresh. Hearing someone walking up the hallway I try to stop the tears but I can't. I'm glad I have on waterproof mascara

"Leah?" Jacob calls from the other side of door.

"Yes." I call out trying not to sound like I've been crying. He comes in the door without warning. "Go away." I screech out.

"No, Rachel is introducing me to every girl from Makah." He says while shutting the door before walking over towards me and looking at my face. He notices the puffy red eyes and stuffy nose.

"Sinuses I thinks it's the flowers." I lie to him. Moving close he begins to survey my face and I turn my head. To my surprise he catches my face and gently wipes away a tear. Breaking free of his grasp I do my best to hide my face.

"Leah, it's me." He says.

"Jacob, it's me." I reply back sarcastically.

"No one asked how you would feel about this, did they?" He inquires.

"No, they asked but they didn't want the real answer." I tell him starting to tear up again.

"I understand that more than you realize." He says grabbing my face forcing me to look at him. My lip trembles and the tears continue to fall as I cry softly.

"She has my husband, my house and my child – she has it all."

"She doesn't have your strength or your beauty." Jacob says moving closer to me. Grabbing both of my hands he pulls me out of the recliner and walks me over to their dresser mirror and places me in front of it. I look at myself and see Leah Sarah Clearwater is crying over love.

"Do you think I'm capable of being loved again?" I ask between whimpers. I see Jacob's reflection in the mirror as he smiles at me and with his hot breath on the back of my neck I hear and see him whisper, 'yes'.

My skin begins to heat up from his touch feeling my skin crawl as I get chill bumps and shiver with desire as I close my eyes and bite my lip. I feel a warm wet sensation in the crook my neck making me instantly wet. I bite my lip harder as Jacob starts to suck on my neck. Opening my eyes I look at his reflection and then he stops.

"Keep going." I tell him with a moan in my voice.

He slowly moves to the other side of my neck while taking his left hand and rubbing on my body. I feel his large callous hands rub around my navel and then make its way up to my breast cupping it very softly.

It has been three years since I've been touched in this way. So I let this moment happen – it's time I develop new memories. I slowly turn around facing Jacob.

He looks at me with a warm smile and my heart skips a beat because I haven't felt this way in three years. He places both hands on my cheeks and kisses me hard and steady making my body submit to his large frame. He takes one hand a places it my ass and he softly squeezes. I can feel him becoming erect against my navel.

I break away from his kiss to make sure this is what I want.

"I've never done this before." He states looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry I can teach you." I tell him while unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his shirt out of his pants watching as he smiles and nods at me. Grabbing me forcefully around my hips he picks me up and I immediately wrap my legs around his waist. His hands hold me by my ass and sit me on the dresser while kissing me on my chest.

"Do what feels natural." I pant.

He unzips my dress while kissing me. I can't help but think 'the kid is good with his hands'. My dress falls on to my waist and thighs he unfastens my bra. My breasts are exposed, my nipples are hard and he doesn't take the time to stare as he starts to suck on them causing me to groan in pleasure.

Jacob picks me up and takes me to Emily and Sam's bed. He slips out of his pants and lays me on the bed. Lying on top of me, he looks me in the eyes and I look away scared to see love in his eyes. Grabbing my face with one hand he uses the other to guide himself in me causing me to shudder in pain because its been years since I had sex.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks looking a bit worried.

"No," I assure him.

I squeeze his body tight and he plants small kisses on my shoulder as he pants and groans. He gets more comfortable and he starts to move faster and faster.

I scream louder and louder nearly coming to tears from the pleasure I feel. Jacob takes my left leg and pushes it up at an angle holding me at my thigh.

"Leah I'm about to cu-um." He pants and stutters.

"Me-too." I moan back.

"Leah, Jacob?" We hear at the same time.

"Lee-." He groans hard as he quickly pulls out Cumming on Emily's pillow.

Jacob rolls off of the bed and standing in the door way are Emily, Sam, Rachel and Paul.

I smile at Jacob and tell him thank you as I get up from the bed. Sam is trembling and looks like he is about shift.

"How could you?" Is all he says while Paul is trying to drag him down stairs he manages to break free, run into the room and punches Jacob.

"Sam." Emily cries out.

Sam doesn't respond to Emily. Jacob gets up quickly and punches him back and says, "that's for Leah."

I smile and Jacob looks back at me. I look over to Emily and she is almost about to cry. Sam gets up and walks over to her and she looks up at him.

"For once, I just wanted it to be about us." She says.

"Not to interrupt, but that is your wedding gift by the way." I say pointing over to her pillow where Jacob came.


End file.
